


Tired Together

by paperGrape



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's not a paperGrape story without a Wilson cameo, Light Angst, Wilson cameo, help me, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperGrape/pseuds/paperGrape
Summary: Wendy wakes up at 3 am.
Relationships: Abigail & Wendy (Don't Starve), Webber & Wendy (Don't Starve), Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 26





	Tired Together

The little girl reveled in her book, shielded from the sun's glares by a parasol. Not a moment too soon, she was tugged away from Edgar Allan Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart when it was starting to get good. Literally, she was pulled away from under the shade when her dear sister held her by the wrist.

"What is it, Abigail?"

Abigail did not utter a word and with a playful smile, ushered Wendy to play a game of tag around the yard.

In a heartbeat, Wendy let go of her horror-fiction and pursued Abigail, who was much faster than her.

Strings of giggles erupted from Abigail's lips, seemingly undetered from exhaustion. Wendy, on the other hand, was falling behind though she was dashing as fast as she can.

No matter how hard she ran, she never caught up to her.

Abigail stopped on her tracks and looked back at her sister, grinning ear to ear. She hollered, "Wendy!"

Even as Abigail stood there, Wendy could still not reach her. Each step she took only got her farther and farther away from her sister. Everything in her sight stretched, akin to an endless hallway.

"Abigail!" Wendy helplessly screamed over and over. Her sister could only smile at her, as if she had no idea what awfulness she was going through.

"Abigail!"

-

Wendy woke up to the sound of distant crickets chirping and a nearby fire cackling. Her tired eyes blinked twice and once she had adjusted her vision to the dimness, she sat up and sought Abigail's flower. The bud was yet to fully blossom.

Her eyes remained fixated at the flower. She watched as the light of the fire flickered on the pale petals. 

"Wendy..?"

She glanced at the side to see Wilson snuggling in his straw roll. She turned around when she heard the whisper again. Webber was sitting on the sleeping mat next to hers. He rubbed his drowsy eyes, just four of them. 

Wendy looked down once more, still glued to her sister's flower. Webber delicately placed his hands under hers. She looked at him.

"Go back to sleep, Wendy.. Abigail's gonna come back soon." he cooed with a hint of sleepiness. "We promise.."

Casting aside the flower, Wendy laid back down on her straw roll. Webber immediately followed suit. As soon as they went to bed, Wendy's arms found themselves wrapped around him. With a tired smile, Webber returned the embrace as the feeling of sweet, sweet slumber washed over them.


End file.
